User blog:TSRITW/THP: Malware Scratch
If you wanna see the characters and the rest of the chapters, click here. meet the characters *???: You're probably wondering who I am right now. *???: Well, there's no point in keeping this a secret. *???: I'm Squarangl'r, Ultimate Square. ---- Squarangl'r Ultimate Square ---- *Squarangl'r: Trust me, it gets better than this. *(upon arrival of the building) *Squarangl'r: Why am I in an unmarked- *???: Oh, hi... you. *Squarangl'r: Oh, I think I know who you are. You’re the kid who tried to escape Riddle Elementary School, right? *???: Right. I’m Phil Eggtree, and we’re probably not going to get out of here... ---- Phil Eggtree Ultimate Riddle Student ---- *Phil: After all, what if we step on a time-freezing landmine again? *Squarangl'r: That’s not going to happen. *???: (zooms by) Woah, didn’t see you there! *Squarangl'r: A triangular yellow avian. I can guess who he is. *???: I’m Chuck. ---- Chuck Ultimate Speedster ---- *Squarangl'r: And I was right. *???: I am Proto, your security is my motto! ---- Proto Ultimate Rogue Antivirus ---- *Proto: Install me on my c-'' *???: Yeah, yeah, we heard your rap. It’s time-wastingly annoying. *Squarangl'r: And you are... *???: I’m Tony the Talking Clock. ---- '''Tony the Talking Clock' Ultimate Clock ---- *???: I’m Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. ---- Robin Ultimate Leader ---- *Robin: Apparently there are no other DC heroes here, but I do find a replacement. *Robin: TRITON, GO! *???: What do you want me to do? *Robin: Introduce yourself. *???: Oh, right! I’m Luke Triton, the Professor’s apprentice. ---- Luke Triton Ultimate Apprentice ---- *Squarangl'r: I knew it. Is there also an Ernest somewhere? *???: Mrrreow. *Squarangl'r: Oh, I know you! You’re the mascot of The Impossible Quiz! ---- Chris Ultimate Quiz Solver ---- *???: Exactly. He’s Chris, and I’m Blitzy Jr., but you can call me BJ. ---- Blitzy Jr. Ultimate Literal Party Animal ---- *Squarangl'r: All right, who’s next? *???: I am the Announcer. ---- Announcer Ultimate Speaker Box ---- *Announcer: Who is that? Pegasuses do not exist. *???: Actually, it’s “pegasi”. *???: I’m Fluttershy, and... *Squarangl'r: ...you’re the Element of Kindness. ---- Fluttershy Ultimate Animal Caretaker ---- *Fluttershy: How did you know that? *Squarangl'r: I watched your show. And I played your game, Electric Boogaloo. ---- Electric Boogaloo Ultimate Disco Dancer ---- *Boogaloo: You’re really good at this. *???: And you should figure out who I am, right? *???: Well, in case you don’t... *???: Pregunda Quatro. ---- El Fandazma de la Pregunda Quatro Ultimate Sorcerer ---- *Quatro: I assume you have that invitation, don’t you? *Squarangl'r: Yeah, I do have the invitation to... “''Trigger Happy Portals''”? *???: Oh, you’ll die to see one of us get bitten. *???: I’m Sierra Scales, but you can call me Slithering Sierra. ---- Sierra Scales Ultimate Snake ---- *Sierra: If only Foxtrot was here. *Squarangl'r: So that you can kill her? Don’t. *???: Bababababababababababababababababa. *Squarangl'r: The heck are you saying? *Luke: She said, “I’m Baba, Ultimate Reality Warper.”. *Fluttershy: I agree. *Squarangl'r: So that “Baba” can only say her name? Well, she is a sheep, after all. More specifically, a ewe. ---- Baba Ultimate Reality Warper ---- *Squarangl'r: Hopefully she won’t spell out “any character here is you and defeat”. *???: I’m gonna bet Inkwell He ck if I win! *???: The name’s Cuphead, from... you know, Cuphead. ---- Cuphead Ultimate Run ‘n’ Gunner ---- *Squarangl'r: And that’s sixteen characters. *Squarangl'r: WAIT, SIXTEEN!? *???: Puhuhuhuhuhu... *Squarangl'r: Oh crap. Monokuma’s here. *???: Not really, ‘cause HE’S DEAD! That was just my impression! *???: I’m Jack Inthebox, and welcome to Trigger Happy Portals! *Squarangl'r: I knew it. That name sounds familiar... *Jack: In case you didn’t know, this is just fiction, so don’t break the fourth wall or else we're gonna be destroyed. *Jack: All explosions in this building are forbidden, so if someone tried to set up a bomb, sorry to disappoint you, but it'll do absolutely nothing. *Jack: Now, for the d- *???: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Jack: Looks like we have our first murder! *Squarangl'r: This is gonna be a long series... the murder oh no *???: I AM PROTO! GETTING MURDERED IS NOT MY... mo... *(Chuck opens the door to the murder scene) *(Despair Pollution Noise Music) *(Proto had been bashed so hard mechanical parts are all over the room) *Squarangl'r: Well, he deserved it. *Baba: Babababababababababababababababababababababa! *Squarangl'r: I have no idea what you’re saying right now. If only we have someone with zoolingualism... (staring at Luke and Fluttershy) *Fluttershy: You want us to translate whatever Baba is saying? *Squarangl'r: Not just Baba, but Chris too. *Chris: Mrreow. *Luke: He said that he wants some cheesy fish mush. *Blitzy Jr.: That sounds disgusting. quick note *(from now on, I’ll use two-character codes for each character (but not always)) *(the codes are shown below in alphabetical order of the characters, Jack and Phoenix included:) **AN, BA, BJ, IC, CK, CH, PQ, EB, FS, JI, LT, PE, PW, PR, RB, SS, S4, TC the trial *S4: So this is gonna be like a class trial, am I right? *JI: Exactly! If you could find out the culprit who killed the Ultimate Rogue Antivirus Proto, they will be punished, but if they chose the wrong answer, everyone else will die! *AN: Sounds like a crappy system to me. *JI: Also, no fingerprinting or blood testing. This isn’t Ace Attorney, after all. *S4: Maybe Rectangl'r’s gonna make an AA parody next... *PQ: I have a question. *JI: What is it, Pregunda Quatro? *PQ: Why is there Proto’s image there, with an X over it? *JI: That’s an indicator that that person is dead! *SS: That’s clearly X-abuse. If X-Ray was here, she’d wreck the entire place until you use some other- *JI: When a character dies, their eyes get X’d out, kinda like this: XP *SS: ... *PE: That’s the abbreviation for experience. *JI: You’ve been playing too many RPGs, Phil Egghead. *PE: Egg''tree''. Who am I, Rainbow Dash? *FS: If I were replaced by her, she’d kill you right now. *PE: Woah, sor''ry'', I didn’t know that you... girly horses could beat up someone. *LT: Technically, she’s a pony... *JI: ALL RIGHT! Enough babbling around already! Let’s first give the summary. tutorial ---- Nonstop Debate ---- *All right, it's time for your first debate. *You will hear everyone's statements, without break. *When you see yellow text... *...that indicates a weak spot in the character's statement. *If that weak spot contradicts the evidence you have... *...use the correct Truth Bullet and shoot at the weak spot... *...and you will be able to perform a counter. *However, if you shoot the wrong statement or use the wrong Truth Bullet... *...you will take damage, affecting your influence. *Once the influence gauge is empty, it's game over. *Oh, and one more thing... *You can concentrate and slow down the argument, but that will use your focus. *While focusing, you'll see a certain point on a weak spot, if there is one visible. *That point is called the X-Spot. *Shooting at that specific point will perform an X-Counter. *It's like a V Counter, but twice as cool. *That's all for now. Good luck and have fun! 1: nonstop debate *Truth Bullets: **Scratch Marks *EB: When we first entered the room, we saw Proto, just lying on the floor! *EB: The killer is obviously Squarangl'r, just look at him! *S4: Really? Does anyone have proof that I did it? *CK: Well, I know one thing about Squarangl'r: *CK: Quadrilaterals are strong, so he must have punched the victim a bajillion times! *S4: Hmm... what can I use to prove that I couldn’t have killed Proto? answer * punched the victim *Truth Bullet: Scratch Marks *S4: NO, THAT’S WRONG! break! *CK: What the- you just shot the words out of my mouth! *S4: Because your statement contradicted the evidence. *S4: Take a look at Proto’s body. Do you see anything that proves it could not be me? *CK: Well, I didn’t see anyth- *PE: There are claw marks all over the body. *CK: Oh, I see them now. *CK: But how does that prove that Squarangl'r couldn’t be the killer? *S4: Look at my hand. *AN: It appears to be a round... nub. *S4: Yes. With a hand like this, there’s no way I could scratch Proto! *AN: Yeah, but you could have his body get scratched by the wall. *S4: Oh really? The scratch marks are in trios of parallel lines. *S4: Therefore, the culprit must be a cat! *BJ: But it can’t be me, right? Why would I do such a thing? *IC: Rrrrrrr... *BB: BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA!!! *LT: Chris said that he didn’t do it. *FS: And Baba said that the scratch marks proves that either Chris or BJ could have done it. *PQ: That makes sense... *PQ: But how many characters were in that room? 2: nonstop debate *Truth Bullets: **Blitzy Jr.’s Collar *BB: Bababababababababababababa! *FS: Baba saw more than one character in the room. *RB: That’s not even useful! We know that there’s more than one character! *RB: What, did you think Proto committed suicide!? *TC: There must be another character, and that character is the culprit! *SS: After all, there’s only the culprit and Proto in that room, and no one else... *CH: Yeah, I think that’s right. *S4: It’s either Chris or BJ, I’m sure. *S4: Is there a possibility that more than two characters were in that room? answer * no one else *Truth Bullet: Blitzy Jr.’s Collar *S4: YOU’VE GOT THAT WRONG! break! *S4: Have you noticed that BJ’s looking a little different today? *BJ: What is it? *S4: There is no collar on his neck, so that means... *S4: ...there are actually three characters in the room: the culprit, Proto, and BJ. *BJ: Wha- how did you know I was there!? *S4: I believe this is your collar, right? *PQ: Yeah, that’s his. It’s blue with a red ball with a lowercase “b” on it. *BJ: Yup, that’s mine. *S4: This proves that BJ must be in that room. *IC: Mrreow? *FS: Chris said “But how does that prove that BJ’s not the culprit?” *BJ: I would never kill someone that violently! *BJ: I’d only do some punches and kicks, but scratching someone? *PQ: Yes, yes. He’s too softhearted. *PE: But how did that collar fall off of BJ’s neck? *S4: BJ, please turn around. *BJ: Um... okay... (turns around, revealing a band-aid on the back of his neck) *SS: Can you explain this, Square? *S4: There’s a band-aid because there’s a tiny scratch on his neck, causing his collar to fall off. *BJ: (turns around again) Okay, that’s good. Can I have my collar back? *S4: Well, I could tape it back together. *BJ: That’s fine. *S4: Anyway, so we all know that the culprit is a cat, so- *EB: I DON'T THINK THAT'S RIGHT! *EB: I can prove that the culprit is not necessarily a cat! tutorial ---- Rebuttal Showdown ---- *It seems you've been contradicted! *When this sort of thing happens, you'll go into a one-on-one debate called a Rebuttal Showdown. *What's a Rebuttal Showdown? For now, let's explain the controls. *In this mode, you counter the other person's claim and argue against it... *Move your Truth Blade and align it with your opponent's claims. *Perform a regular cut in the direction the blade is pointing. *Cut with a Truth Blade like how you would shoot a Truth Bullet. *...oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you. *In this mode, Truth Bullets will be called Truth Blades. *Use regular cuts on your opponent's words, but when a weak spot appears... *...slash it with a Truth Blade strike! *Of course, if you don't have the correct Truth Blade, you will not be able to cut an opponent's remark. *What's neat is, if you cut through multiple words at once, you get a time bonus. *Two at once gets you two seconds. Three is three... the more you cut down, the better. *Watch the position of your opponent's claim closely and slice as many as you can! *By doing that, you can skew the debate's mood to your advantage. *When the mood of the argument is in your favor, the debate will progress. *On the other hand, if you ignore the other person's remarks, it will skew toward their advantage. *And then you'll have to deal with loss of progress... *If you and your opponent's arguments are even, a Blade Lock will occur! *When that happens, you have to mash the normal slash button as fast as you can to push them off! *Isn't slicing and dicing opinions with a Truth Sword the bee's knees? *What? Not really? Well, you shouldn't knock it before you try it. *You can also X-Counter, so if blah blah blah blah... *Thanks for your time! 3: rebuttal showdown *Truth Blades: **Yellow Feather **Four-Pronged Fork *EB: Okay, so the scratch marks mean... *EB: ...that Chris did it, however... *EB: ...the culprit could have used... *EB: ...a fork or a backscratcher... *EN: ...or any other weapon... *EB: ...to scratch Proto! advance! *S4: Yeah, but did we find ANY of those items? *EB: We found a fork during the skipped investigation. *EB: That explains the scratch marks on Proto's body! *EB: It makes a lot of sense! *S4: How can I prove that the fork wasn't the murder weapon? answer * scratch marks *Truth Blade: Four-Pronged Fork *S4: I'LL CUT YOUR WORDS! break! *S4: Sorry, but I don't think the fork is the murder weapon. *IC: Meww? *LT: He said "And why is that?". *S4: Look closely at the prongs. *EB: Yeah, and we just said that it's the thing that scratched Proto! *PQ: I think you forgot about one thing. *PQ: Count the number of prongs on the fork. *EB: One, two, three... FOUR!? *RB: That means the fork isn't the murder weapon! *AN: But why is that, Squarangl'r? *S4: The only reason the fork can't be the murder weapon is because... ---- **The fork would have been broken **The scratch marks are in trios **There would be stab marks on Proto as well *Correct answer: The scratch marks are in trios *S4: I GOT IT! ---- *S4: The scratch marks are in trios, or in other words, three marks per scratch. *S4: If the fork was used to scratch Proto... *S4: There would be four marks per scratch! *EB: Well, there goes my theory... *TC: Yeah, but I have another theory: *TC: What if BJ’s kindheartedness was a lie and really killed Proto? *RB: Yeah, considering his looks. *BJ: WHAT!? I WOULD NOT DO SUCH A THING! *LT: He’s right, you know. *FS: Why would BJ be able to scratch Proto? *EB: He actually has a motive! *BJ: BUT I DON’T HAVE A MOTIVE! *BB: BABABABABABABABABABABABABABA! *AN: BJ COULD HAVE DONE IT! *IC: Mrreow? *CK: He’s the true killer! *CH: He cannot be! *PQ: He definitely is. *S4: Okay, now we're all split up. *JI: Hold on! *JI: You guys are split 50/50 right now... *S4: But Proto is dead... *JI: We’re going to have a really special minigame right now... *JI: It’s like a Rebuttal Showdown, but with multiple arguments! *S4: Please don’t tell me you’re doing this... *JI: Yup! It’s time for a fan favorite: Scrum Debate! *PE: This is getting interesting! tutorial ---- Scrum Debate ---- *You're split down the middle! *At times like this, Scrum Debates are perfect! *In a Scrum Debate, you will be split into two teams... *...then, you argue your opinions against each other. *But look, everyone's so fired up, the subject of your statements don't match. *That's not how you debate at all! *You have to match your subject in your opponents' and put them in the correct order... *...that's how you make a good debate! *Your side's subject kerywords will be displayed, but your opponents' subjects won't be revealed yet. *Listen closely for the subject of your opponents' argument! *Before your opponent finishes their statement, find the same subject keyword... *...and argue the subject with the same keyword. *If you and your opponents' arguments match, then your opponents' keyword will be revealed! *And when all the statements match up... *...you will enter the finale. Try to convince all your opponents at once! *Continuously tap the button displayed on the screen to push your opponent's claim out! *Don't get pushed back! Push their claim out for a Perfect Refutation. *Thank you, thank you, thank you! 4: scrum debate Could Blitzy Jr. be the culprit? ---- *He could! **AN, BB, CK, IC, EB, PQ, RB, TC *He could not! **BJ, CH, FS, LT, PE, PR, SS, S4 ---- *Words: **Baba PE **blood S4 **feather S4 **fork LT **look FS **marks SS **room BJ **sounds CH start! *TC: After he went to the room, he tore up Proto. *BJ: I was actually brought into the room by Chris! *PQ: He could be an accomplice, considering the fork that was in the room. *LT: That fork was nothing but a distraction! *RB: BJ is lying! Just look at his face! *FS: You can’t judge anypony simply by their looks! *CK: Fluttershy must be there, too. There’s a yellow feather. *S4: I’m pretty sure that feather actually came from you. *AN: So what? The scratch marks must be caused by the rough wall. *SS: The marks were in trios! Those parallel lines would be hard to recreate with solely that wall. *BB: Babababababababababababababababababa! *PE: Baba, I have no idea what you’re talking about. *EB: Proto could write a dying message with his blood... *S4: There’s no blood. Proto is an android. *IC: (growling sounds) *CH: Are those sounds hiding something? crouch bind *BJ, CH, FS, LT, PE, SS, S4: THIS IS OUR ANSWER! break! *JI: Squarangl'r, do you have proof that BJ cannot have killed Proto? *S4: BJ couldn’t have killed Proto because... ---- **His claws aren’t strong enough **He can’t scratch off his own collar **Proto would’ve killed him first *Correct answer: His claws aren’t strong enough *S4: I GOT IT! ---- *S4: His strength will tell you everything. *S4: BJ, get a wooden board. *BJ: Okay. *S4: Now try scratching it. *BJ: If you say so... (struggles to scratch the board but couldn’t make a single mark) *TC: (gasp) No way... *S4: You see? BJ’s claws are too weak to scratch even wood. *S4: Proto is an android, and he is made of metal. *S4: Therefore, only someone stronger than BJ could’ve killed Proto! *JI: Yes! That is correct! *IC: (biting his claws) tutorial ---- Nonstop Debate: Agreement ---- *From now on, you'll be seeing blue weak spots in Nonstop Debates. *If you call all the yellow weak spots Argue Spots... *...then the blue weak spots are Agree Spots. *When shooting Agree Spots, you have to flip your way of thinking. *Instead of what lies or mistakes the character had made... *...you have to think about what the character got correct. *In Nonstop Debates, it's important to know whether to argue or agree. *Shooting an Agree Spot will result in a Consent. *And just like Argue Spots, focusing while an Agree Spot is visible... *...will reveal the X-Spot, and shooting it will have you perform an X-Consent. *Good luck and have fun. 5: nonstop debate *Truth Bullets: **Yellow Feather *FS: Are we supposed to be talking about that yellow feather? *CH: Yeah, and I think it belongs to someone I know... *AN: Yes, I believe it is Fluttershy's. *S4: Actually, I think that's Chuck's. *PQ: I doubt that. *S4: Who does that feather belong to? answer * Chuck's *Truth Bullet: Yellow Feather *S4: I AGREE! break! *S4: Look closely at the feather I'm holding right now. *AN: Yes, and it's Fluttershy's. *PE: Actually, it's not hers. *AN: Really? *PQ: Let's compare their fur color. *AN: I can't see the difference. *PQ: Yes, but take a closer look. *AN: What? I have no idea what you're talking about. *S4: The feather is bright yellow, but Flutter's wings are pale yellow. *AN: Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no how could I be so wrong. *S4: Does Announcer see in black-and-white? *PE: So, that’s all of the evidence we found, right? *S4: Actually, I have one more piece of evidence. *LT: That is not correct! *LT: There is nothing else left at the crime scene! 6: rebuttal showdown *Truth Blades: **BJ’s Collar **Scratch Marks **Deflated Fish *LT: There’s no more evidence! *LT: However, Chris is not the culprit! *LT: I know that because he told me! *LT: There is nothing else in that room! advance! *S4: I pretty sure you assumed that because we skipped the investigation. *S4: Is there really nothing else in that room? *LT: The only things we found... *LT: ...are someone else’s collar and a feather. *LT: There! That’s my argument! *LT: THERE IS NO MORE EVIDENCE! *S4: We did find something else, but what? answer * THERE IS NO MORE EVIDENCE! *Truth Blade: Deflated Fish *S4: YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID! break! *S4: Luke, there’s something else in the room you forgot. *LT: What is that? *S4: This fish balloon was used in the crime scene. *LT: Hold on, that’s there? *IC: (drooling) *JI: I see someone’s hungry. *PQ: We’re all hungry, well, maybe except for Announcer and Tony. *SS: Yeah, but what was it used for? 7: nonstop debate *Truth Bullets: **Jack's Rules **Secret Compartment **Four-Pronged Fork *CH: The key to solving this mystery... *CH: Is to find out what BJ did to the inflatable! *FS: I think, when the culprit was attacking Proto... *FS: ...BJ popped the balloon to distract Chris! *RB: WHAT? That's a possibility? *TC: Now that I think about it, it does make sense. *S4: What piece of evidence disproves Fluttershy's theory? answer * popped *Truth Bullet: Jack's Rules *S4: NO, THAT'S WRONG! break! *S4: Fluttershy, your theory is impossible. *S4: Remember what Jack said before Proto's scream? *''JI: All explosions in this building are forbidden, so if someone tried to set up a bomb, sorry to disappoint you, but it'll do absolutely nothing.'' *S4: Explosions are not allowed in this facility. *S4: That includes popping! *FS: Oh, well, I guess he didn't do that. *PE: But why did BJ use that fish? *S4: BJ deflated the inflatable fish... ---- **To kill Proto **To kill Chris **As a distraction *Correct answer: As a distraction *S4: I GOT IT! ---- *S4: Maybe the color of the fish can tell us. *IC: Mrreow? *BB: Babababababababababababababababa. *LT: Chris has no idea what you're saying, and Baba says that your argument is garbage. *S4: Why don't you take a look for yourself? *LT: Well... *LT: It's red... *LT: As in red herring? *TC: So you're telling me that it's just a distraction? *S4: A distraction for Chris, that is. *BJ: Oh, right! I pulled the plug to let it fly around the room. *BJ: Chris must have been really hungry back then, so I guess he paused the murder for a snack! *IC: Rrrrr... *FS: And he realized that it's not real. *PQ: Yes, but there's still one question: *PQ: Where were BJ and Chris when we entered the room? 8: nonstop debate *Truth Bullets: **Secret Compartment *PQ: There is nowhere they could hide. *PQ: The room has no windows, and the only exit is the door. *BB: Babababababababababa. *FS: Baba says that one of them became invisible... *RB: THAT'S NONSENSE! *AN: It doesn't matter anyway. *AN: What we do know is that Chris is not the culprit. *S4: Where could one of them be hiding? answer * nowhere *Truth Bullet: Secret Compartment *S4: YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG! break! *S4: There's a secret compartment in that room. *S4: One of them could've hidden there. *LT: Yeah, I think I saw some blue fur in that compartment... *LT: ...could that belong to BJ? *BJ: Yeah, that's correct! *BJ: After deflating the fish, I ran to the compartment because... because... *BJ: ...because watching Chris murder Proto is too much for me to handle! *FS: Yeah? Then what about Chris? *S4: Huh? *FS: YOU REALLY THOUGHT CHRIS IS THE CULPRIT!? *FS: WELL, I’LL SHOW YOU WHO THE CULPRIT IS! 9: argument armament phase 1 *FS: Chris is not the culprit! *FS: Why would we execute Chris? *FS: We hardly even knew him! *FS: You can’t prove he’s the culprit! *FS: I’ll give you The Stare! *FS: Chris couldn’t have done it! *FS: You’re nothing but lies! *FS: Applejack wouldn’t like this! *FS: I’ll force you to be vegan! *FS: I’m gonna love and tolerate the crap outta you! final blow! *FS: Where would Chris be hiding? **BE **DOOR **HIND **THE answer * BEHIND THE DOOR *S4: THIS SHOULD PROVE IT! *FS: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! break! *S4: Chris was hiding behind the door! *SS: A simple, yet somewhat effective, hiding place. *LT: Yeah, I think I found him when I started the investigation. *PQ: Which we never did. *FS: Does that mean... *JI: Now, tell me, Squarangl'r. *JI: Who is the killer in this case? ---- *S4: If only a cat could have killed Proto, and BJ doesn't have much motive... who's the killer? * Chris *S4: THE KILLER IS YOU! ---- *S4: The only character possible... *S4: ...is Chris! *IC: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *JI: Good. Now, explain to the entire group how Chr- I mean, the culprit killed Proto! *S4: Okay! 10: closing argument *S4: HERE'S EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THIS CASE! *Fill in the blanks with any of these phrases (one is not used): **BJ's collar **Chuck **culprit **fish **Fluttershy **fork **kill Proto **secret compartment **yellow feather *S4: While we were introducing ourselves to one another, the culprit made his way to a room on the first floor with Proto and BJ. The culprit then proceeds to kill Proto, which BJ witnessed. The culprit scratched Proto so violently and recklessly, he accidentally scratched off BJ's collar and made a small cut on his neck, which wasn't fatal. BJ thought that the carnage was too much for him, so he used the inflated fish that was in the room. The culprit was distracted, and BJ managed to hide in the secret compartment. The culprit then resumed to killing Proto. Just before the culprit delivered the final blow, Proto screamed, alerting everyone outside the room. Chuck was the first character to arrive before the crime scene, thanks to his speed. That also left a yellow feather just in front of the door. However, just before we could enter the room, the culprit dropped a fork, which was for nothing but to trick us into thinking a non-cat killed Proto. The culprit then hid behind the door in order to not be noticed. *S4: This is proof that the character who killed Proto was none other than... Chris, Ultimate Quiz Solver! complete! *IC: MMRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *LT: He's gone mad. *JI: So, do you have any objections? *IC: ... *JI: Welp, I guess that means it's time for the execution! *JI: HAHA! I'm just kidding! *JI: We must vote first! *JI: Is the final decision the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? *JI: What’s it gonna be? What’s it gonna be? ---- AN-BB-BJ-IC-CK-CH-PQ-EB-FS-LT-PE-PR-RB-SS-S4-TC ---- *JI: Also, before we get to the real execution, the blackened must do a Pre-Execution Challenge! pre-execution challenge CHRIS HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. PREPARING PRE-EXECUTION CHALLENGE. ---- *(Chris is dragged into an empty classroom) *(Jack, who is wearing glasses, enters the room) *(Jack gives Chris some stapled pieces of paper, and on it says...) ---- Chris's Challenge: Twisted Trivia Test Pass the test! ---- *(Chris is given a pen, and he must do the test) *(Approximately five minutes later, Chris finishes his test) *(Jack checks the test paper, and is ready to grade it) *(Chris gets an F----) PRE-EXECUTION CHALLENGE FAILED. after pec *BJ: What just happened? *JI: He failed the test! *S4: And that means... *JI: He's gonna be executed. *IC: Rrwwwrr... *LT: Wh-what did you say? *IC: (as heard by Luke (and Fluttershy)) I... I have something to tell you. *LT: What is it? *IC: I- I'm... *IC: I have realized that not every question is a trick question. *IC: From now on, I'll be studying random trivia for the rest of my life! *LT: Even after your death? *IC: Yes. (hugs Luke) *FS: Aww. *S4: Well, that's good. *BJ: We'll miss you, Chris. *BB: >: execution *(Chris is standing in a bottomless box made of scratch-proof glass, while standing above a trapdoor) *RB: Wait... *RB: This is the execution? *SS: Wouldn't you do something a little bit more... cruel and unusual? *JI: Yeah, but I've decided that that would be a waste of time. *JI: So, Chris, any last words? *IC: (weeps) *JI: Close enough. (pulls lever, dropping Chris to "heckfire") *CH: That's just as messed up as any of Monokuma's executions. *BJ: Guess we'll never see Chris again. *AN: Yeah. Good riddance. *BJ: ANNOUNCER! *AN: What? *S4: I went to bed that night, thinking of what had happened... *S4: Allow me to demonstrate my dreamscape. survivors red = dead Annnouncer, Baba, Blitzy Jr., Chris, Chuck, Cuphead, Electric Boogaloo, El Fandazma de la Pregunda Quatro, Fluttershy, Luke Triton, Phil Eggtree, Proto, Robin, Sierra Scales, Squarangl'r, Tony the Talking Clock no. of survivors = 14 to be continued Category:Blog posts Category:THP Category:Chapters